


A Teardrop To The Sea

by BlackPatronus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lekki Destiel, M/M, mam nadzieje że wszystko dobrze zaznaczyłam, pierwszy fik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPatronus/pseuds/BlackPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akcja dzieje się po 11x18. Dean szuka sposobu, by pokonać Amarę i uratować Casa. Tymczasem w bunkrze pojawia się ktoś nieoczekiwany....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mimo później pory, w bunkrze świeciły się wszystkie światła. Sam, mrugając zawzięcie oczami, spojrzał na zegarek. 4:12. Wciąż przecierając oczy, założył wyświechtaną bluzę i poczłapał do biblioteki. Już przy wejściu dało się słyszeć cicho mruczane przekleństwa i podzwanianie małej łyżeczki uderzającej o dno kubka. Sam westchnął z rezygnacją i pchnął drzwi. Powitał go widok brata siedzącego po turecku pomiędzy stosem woluminów, wrzucającego do kubka z kawą chyba całą zawartość cukierniczki. Był blady, miał mocno zaczerwienione oczy, dłonie lekko mu drżały. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na Sama, który, stąpając ostrożnie by nie nadepnąć na żadną książkę, siadł obok niego.  
-Która to już?- spytał Sam, wskazując na gorący napój.  
Dean upił łyk, skrzywił się i oblizał usta.  
-Piąta albo szósta...nie pamiętam- powiedział mocno zachrypniętym głosem. Odchrząknął i znów się skrzywił. Przeszedł go dreszcz.- Gorzka jak cholera. A właśnie mi się cukier skończył.  
Sam spojrzał na niego z niepokojem i chwycił kubek, nie zważając na słaby protest brata. Spróbował napoju i aż się wzdrygnął. Kawa był tak słodka, że zabolały go zęby. Odłożył kubek i spojrzał z ukosa na Deana.  
-Słuchaj, może... może położyłbyś się na godzinę czy dwie, odpoczął...  
Urwał, spodziewając się, że zostanie skrzyczany, wyrzucony z biblioteki czy uderzony ciężkim woluminem, nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Dean tylko zamknął oczy i pochylił głowę.  
-Nie mogę, Sam- powiedział, przykładając rękę do twarzy. Chwycił książkę, którą wertował przed przybyciem młodszego brata i skupił na niej wzrok. Sam czekał, ale Dean już skończył mówić. Westchnął więc i podszedł do laptopa. W milczeniu zaczął wpisywać w wyszukiwarkę poszczególne słowa.  
Pracowali ponad dwie godziny, w międzyczasie wymieniając się informacjami, które uważali za znaczące. W końcu Dean nie wytrzymał.  
-Dobra, to nie ma sensu- ze złością zamknął grubą książkę i cisnął ją w kąt.   
Sam skrzywił się na ten widok podniósł z fotela i przeciągnął.  
-Może zastanówmy się, co potrafi go wyciągnąć. Oczywiście poza zaklęciem, którego użyliśmy wczoraj...  
-Mówiłeś, że jak ten sukinsyn chciał dotknąć twojej duszy, Cas zdołał go na chwilę pokonać.  
-No tak.  
-W takim razie przywołajmy go, a ja postaram się do niego dotrzeć.  
-Jak?  
-Dźgnę się nożem.  
-Ty...co?!  
-Pomysł- rzekł Dean, odzyskując nagle energię.- On będzie chciał mnie uratować i zdoła się uwolnić. Wtedy ja go przekonam, by wyrzucił Lucyfera.  
Sam patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak na ustach brata pojawia się pewny uśmiech. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Wiedział, że Deana i Casa łączy ta cała "bardziej zażyła więź", ale nie podejrzewał, że Dean jest aż tak naiwny.  
-Przecież nawet Crowley nie potrafił go przekonać...Dean... Wiesz, że Lucyfer za mocno go trzyma...  
-On się uwolni- warknął Dean.- Uwolni się. Zobaczysz.  
Sam gapił się tępo na brata. Po chwili zorientował się, że ma otwarte usta, więc szybko je zamknął. Samobójczy pomysł Deana krążył mu po głowie, niby natrętna mucha, szepcząc: "warto spróbować..."  
Potrząsnął lekko głową i zamyślił się. Znał oddanie anioła. Wiedział, że Dean potrafił go zmusić do przełamania uroków, które go pętały. Był nawet świadkiem jednej takiej sceny, choć do całkowitego zdjęcia czaru potrzebna była Rowena. W tej chwili jednak nie mieli żadnych wiadomości ani od niej, ani tym bardziej od jej syna.  
Pomysł Deana był bardzo ryzykowny, ale problemem była też Amara, która porwała gdzieś Lucyfera po nieudanym zamachu na nią. Nawet gdyby udało się przekonać Casa by wyrzucił z siebie archanioła, trzeba by było znaleźć coś lub kogoś, kto mógłby powstrzymać Ciemność. Jak wcześniej wspominał Dean, może Lucyferowi nie udało się pokonać Amary, bo potrzebowali Wybrańca Boga...tylko że Kevin nie żył...- Sam skrzywił się na to wspomnienie, ale odgonił od siebie wyrzuty sumienia- Kevin nie żył, Chuck najprawdopodobniej też, skoro prorokiem mogła być tylko jedna osoba, a przecież Chuck miał dar widzenia przed Kevinem. Boże, co więc zostało?  
Sam przeczesał ręką włosy, zastanawiając się, jak delikatnie powiedzieć bratu, że może jednak Castiel powinien dopiąć swego i dalej być naczyniem Lucyfera.  
Nagle zobaczyli błysk, usłyszeli mocny huk i po chwili, tak, ktoś zaczął schodzić po schodach! Pobiegli czym prędzej do pomieszczenia z mapami i stanęli jak wryci. Przed nimi stał Chuck, rozglądający się z przerażeniem. Dostrzegł braci i krzyknął cicho, zdumiony.  
-Sam?...Dean?...  
Dean pierwszy się otrząsnął. W jednej chwili pisarz został oblany święconą wodą, obrzucony srebrem i czymś żelaznym. Nic się jednak nie stało. Dean odłożył ostrożnie srebrny widelec, pręt i butelkę ze święconą wodą na stół i przybrał swoją typową pozycję obronną: założył ręce i cofnął się o krok. Sam wiedział, że jego brat nie chce pokazać swych uczuć. Nie chciał znów narazić się na zranienie. Już wystarczająco wielu stracili przyjaciół.  
Tymczasem Chuck wytarł mokrą twarz rękawem i podszedł niepewnie w ich stronę. Jego oczy błądziły po ścianach bunkra, obserwując sigile i wyryte zaklęcia. Sam nie wytrzymał; chwycił proroka w ramiona i mocno uścisnął. Chuck odwzajemnił uścisk, wyglądając dość komicznie przytulając wielkiego niczym łoś kanadyjski, Sama. Dean patrzył już teraz z nadzieją, jak Chuck puścił jego brata i cofnął się odrobinę.  
-Chuck?- szepnął Dean, mrugając szybko.- To niemożliwe. Jak....- wykonał zamaszysty gest rękami, wciąż zdumiony.  
-Nie mam pojęcia, Dean- rzekł, dobrze im znanym przyciszonym głosem. Miał na sobie swój stary szlafrok i bose stopy- wyglądał dość żałośnie.  
-W jednej chwili siedziałem przed komputerem, próbując coś napisać, a w drugiej... jestem tutaj. Kurczę, gdzie my jesteśmy?  
-W naszym bunkrze... Należał do Ludzi Pisma. Tajnej organizacji, później ci wyjaśnię- mruknął Sam, w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Chucka.- Teraz ważniejsze jest pytanie: jak to się stało, że ty jeszcze żyjesz? Próbowaliśmy się z tobą skontaktować, no i z Becky, jak dowiedzieliśmy się o nowym proroku...  
-Nowym proroku?  
-Nie żyje- uciął Dean.  
-...ale nie byliśmy w stanie do was dotrzeć. A jak wiemy, prorok może być tylko jeden. Więc uznaliśmy, że nie żyjesz.  
Chuck otworzył szeroko oczy. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie.  
-To...rzeczywiście niemożliwe.. Ale jak ja się tu dostałem? Jak to możliwe, że było dwóch proroków?  
-Może da to się wyjaśnić czyjąś interwencją- zaczął Sam, ignorując kpiące spojrzenie starszego brata.- Tak, wiem, Amara z pewnością by tego nie zrobiła, Crowley odpada...Zostają anioły, ale czy one mają taką moc? A więc zostaje...hm, Bóg.  
-Sam, przestań- mruknął Dean, ignorując lekko uśmiech, który zagościł na chwilę na ustach Chucka.- On ma nas gdzieś. Może potrzebujesz odświeżenia pamięci? Myślałeś, że rozmawiasz w snach z Bogiem w postaci naszego ojca.  
-Tak, ale...  
-To był Lucyfer, Sammy, który cię zwodził. I patrz co z tego wynikło!  
-TAK, DEAN- rzekł dobitnie Sam.- To moja wina, wiem. Ale kiedy Kevin się pojawił, on był w klatce. Nie mógł stamtąd działać. Zresztą co by mu to dało?  
-Chaos? Zamęt?  
-To tylko powodowało zmniejszenie jego mocy i szans na wydostanie się- mówił nieprzekonany Sam.- A kto nas uratował i wrzucił do samolotu? Anioły, co? I kto wrócił Casowi życie?  
Dean odwrócił się i przetarł ręką oczy.  
-Skupmy się teraz na ważniejszej kwestii- mruknął zmęczony.- Skoro mamy Wybrańca Boga, możemy pokonać Amarę.  
Nastała cisza. Chuck patrzył ze strachem na braci.  
-K-kim jest Amara?  
-To Ciemność- powiedział Dean, bezwiednie pocierając przedramię, na którym widniało kiedyś Znamię Kaina- dosłownie; jest siostrą Boga i chce przemeblować świat, inaczej mówiąc zniszczyć wszystko i zbudować świat od nowa. Nie ma co panikować...  
-I jak ja mam wam pomóc?- pisnął Chuck.  
-Jesteś prorokiem- powiedział Sam.- Zostałem więc wybrany przez Boga, co oznacza, że możesz pokonać Ciemność używając mocy boskiej. Znajduje się ona w przedmiotach dotkniętych kiedyś przez Boga. Mieliśmy już dwa takie przedmioty, ale ich moc zużywa się po jednym użyciu.  
-Jednorazówki- prychnął Dean.  
-Jednej użył Lucyfer na Amarze, ale najwyraźniej nie był godzien używać takiej mocy...  
-I tak pojawiłeś się ty- dokończył Dean.- Trochę to za proste, ale jak już tu jesteś, to nie mamy wyboru. Crowley szuka kolejnej "boskiej rzeczy", wysłałem mu wiadomość. Jak ją zdobędzie, to urządzimy zasadzkę na Ciemność, wyrzucimy pieprzonego diabła z ciała Casa, a ty zajmiesz się Amarą. Proszę, Chuck- dodał nagle Dean.- Proszę, musisz nam pomóc.  
Chuck stał chwilę nieruchomo, po czym kiwnął głową.  
-Castiela opętał Lucyfer?  
Dean potaknął, zaciskając pięści.  
-Dean, tak mi przykro...  
Łowca skinął głową, nie komentując tego.  
-A więc pomożesz nam?  
-Tak, pomogę- rzekł stanowczo prorok. Ręce lekko mu drżały, ale wyglądał na pewnego.  
Starszy łowca usiadł ciężko przy stole, kątem oka obserwując, jak Sam oprowadza Chucka po bunkrze. Dean upił łyk kawy, skrzywił się lekko i zamyślił. Mieli coraz większe szanse na powodzenie ich planu. Przez chwilę widział siebie samego razem z bratem i Casem na zwyczajnym polowaniu na ducha. Przypomniał sobie, jak Cas po powrocie z Czyśćca powiedział, że chciałby zostać łowcą. Deanowi zrobiło się trochę cieplej na sercu na wspomnienie szerokiego uśmiechu anioła.  
Po chwili Dean wstał i poszedł dołączyć do Sama i Chucka, delikatnie unosząc kąciki ust. Czuł, że z przybyciem pisarza w jego sercu zagościło coś jeszcze, rosnące z każdym jego uderzeniem.  
Nadzieja.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean obudził się, gwałtowanie siadając na łóżku. Przez chwilę próbował zorientować się, co wyrwało go ze snu. Okazało się, że to wiadomość od Crowleya, więc Dean czym prędzej założył buty i dosłownie wyleciał z pokoju, wołając Sama.  
-Co jest?- w drzwiach drugiego pokoju pojawiła się rozczochrana czupryna młodszego łowcy.  
-Crowley ma Rękę Boga- powiedział szybko Dean, pośpiesznie zakładając kurtkę.- Zaraz idę się z nim spotkać. Nic nie wspomniał o Rowenie, ale tym zajmę się później. Ty pilnuj Chucka.  
Sam odchrząknął i przetarł oczy, po czym pokiwał głową i z nutą ekscytacji rzekł:  
-Nareszcie... Teraz brakuje nam tylko Roweny i cały plan może się udać...- pochylił głowę.- Uważaj na siebie, Dean. Przywrócimy Casa, zobaczysz.  
-Wiem.  
Dean skinął mu głową i podbiegł do Impali. Włączył silnik i wyjechał na drogę. Czekało go co najmniej półtorej godziny podróży, ale przecież nie mogli pozwolić, by Crowley poznał lokalizację ich schronienia. Łowca włączył radio i przez chwilę kręcił przy odbiorniku. W końcu znalazł stację ze starymi przebojami i wsłuchał się w słowa Jefferson Starship.   
W południe dojechał na umówione miejsce. Wyłączył radio, z którego śpiewał uroczo Elvis, i zgasił silnik. Powoli wysiadł z auta, zatrzaskując drzwi nieco za mocno.  
-Jest nasza gwiazdeczka!  
Dean odwrócił się szybko na dźwięk niskiego, lekko zachrypniętego głosu należącego do niewielkiego demona mówiącego z brytyjskim akcentem. Obok niego stała rudowłosa czarownica skuta kajdankami, mrucząca pod nosem jakieś przekleństwa.  
-Rowena!  
Crowley prychnął.  
-Mi też miło cię widzieć, Wiewiórko. Tak, udało mi się znaleźć nie tylko Rękę Boga, ale i drogą mamuśkę. Jak widzisz, jest bardzo chętna do współpracy- wskazał na jej uwięzione dłonie.  
Rowena tylko spojrzała na niego ponuro. Dean już uśmiechał się szeroko.  
-A więc mamy Rękę Boga i proroka, by pokonać Amarę, no i Rowenę z Księgą, by wysłać diabła do klatki....  
-Wcześniej musisz się jakoś pozbyć go z ciała tego ślicznego aniołka, złotko- mruknęła Rowena.  
-To już zostaw mnie- rzekł stanowczo Dean.  
Crowley przyjrzał się łowcy ze zmrużonymi oczami i rzekł, wyciągając niewielkie zawiniątko:  
-Fragment włóczni Pinchasa. Z czasów Mojżesza, cholernie mocny kawałek- Dean już wyciągał rękę, ale Crowley schował przedmiot do kieszeni płaszcza.- Nie tak szybko, najpierw muszę mieć gwarancję, że pomożecie mi wrzucić paskudnego diabełka tam, gdzie należy- do klatki.  
-Tym w większości zajmie się twoja matka, Crowley, ale przysięgam, że zrobię co się da, jak tylko uwolnimy Casa- mruknął Dean- oczywiście jeśli Chuckowi uda się pokonać Amarę...  
Crowley przyglądał mu się, przekrzywiając głowę.  
-Jakiś pomysł, dlaczego prorok żyje?  
Dean pokręcił głową.  
-Myślałem o Lucyferze, ale to rzeczywiście nic by mu nie dało.... jak mówił Sam...  
-A co myśli Łoś?  
Dean zaśmiał się, lekko zażenowany i przeczesał ręką włosy.  
-Taa, on myśli, że to Bóg. Ten, którego wszyscy szukali i w końcu zrozumieli, że On ma nas gdzieś.  
Crowley uniósł brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Po chwili pstryknął i kajdanki Roweny pociągnęły ją, lekko kuśtykającą, w jego stronę. Crowley chwycił ją za ramię.  
-Przygotuj Łosia i proroka, a my z tą wiedźmą poszukamy odpowiedniego rytuału w Księdze Potępionych- rzekł, kiwając mu głową.- Jeszcze dziś wieczorem, jak tylko poznamy miejsce, dokąd udała się Amara, dam ci znać, gdzie się spotykamy. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie z planem i wykopiemy tego cholernego archanioła z mojego królestwa. Tymczasem.- Oboje z Roweną nagle zniknęli.  
Dean mruknął coś i wrócił do samochodu. Czuł się pełen energii i chociaż niepokoił go trochę swój stan (przecież zawsze był cynikiem, skąd nagle tyle nadziei w jego sercu?), nie mógł nie widzieć tylko i wyłącznie pomyślnego zrealizowania ich planu.  
Już dziś odzyskamy Casa i pokonamy Ciemność, myślał sobie, włączając silnik. Do roboty, Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Przekazawszy Samowi i Chuckowi wieści, Dean udał się do biblioteki (Sam już zaczął nazywać go Hermioną, mały hipokryta). Nie był do końca pewien, czego szukał. Wiedział, że Crowleyowi i Rowenie uda się znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcie czy rytuał, wiedział, że mają broń zdolną pokonać Amarę, a najważniejsze kogoś, kto jest jej w stanie właściwie użyć, ale poczuł się nagle niepewny, zagubiony, jakby czegoś mu brakowało. Westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Cała energia uleciała z niego tak szybko, jak powietrze z przekłutego balonu. Chciał, tak bardzo pragnął się pomodlić, zwierzyć ze swojego niepokoju komuś, kto by go wysłuchał. I choć skrzętnie ukrywał to przed swoim bratem i innymi, wciąż wierzył, że Bóg nie uciekł. Wierzył, że to On pomagał im w tym wszystkich niemożliwych do wyjaśnienia momentach. Dean odgrywał w głowie te chwile na nowo, rozpamiętując je. Przypomniał sobie, jak Sam wpadł do klatki, a potem nagle zjawił się Cas, nie potrafiąc wyjaśnić, jakim cudem żyje. Myślał o tym, jak anioł go uleczył, gdy nagle w głowie ujrzał inną scenę.  
-Dean.  
To była Amara. Łowca znalazł się nagle w zupełnie innym miejscu. Rozejrzał się szybko, ale coś przykuło jego wzrok.  
-Cas...  
Pod ścianą leżał Castiel-Lucyfer, cicho pojękując. Dean chciał do niego podejść, ale nie mógł się ruszyć.  
-Wybacz, Dean- powiedziała spokojnie Amara, jednym machnięciem ręki sprawiając, że Cas-Lucyfer uniósł się w powietrzu, po czym został gwałtownie przyszpilony do ściany.- W tej wizji nie możesz się ruszać.  
Wyciągnęła rękę; z jej dłoni wydostała się wiązka światła, trafiając w pierś Lucyfera, który natychmiast zaczął wrzeszczeć w agonii.  
Dean nie chciał na to patrzeć, ale nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Ręce drżały mu okropnie. Przyłożył dłoń do twarzy i zorientował się, że po policzku spływa mu łza, a po niej kolejne. Zamrugał szybko, i nagle znów był w bibliotece, tym razem jednak stał przy nim Chuck, potrząsając go za ramiona. Musiał wcześniej zawołać Sama, bo młodszy łowca wyłonił się zza drzwi z zaniepokojoną miną.  
-Dean, co jest?- zawołał.  
Dean miał twarz mokrą od łez, ale w tej chwili nic go to nie obchodziło. Liczyło się tylko jedno.  
-Wiem, gdzie są Cas i Amara- powiedział cicho.- Miałem od niej wizje. On go torturuje, do cholery...- głos mu się załamał.  
Chuck ścisnął go za ramię, a Sam poważnym głosem spytał:  
-Gdzie oni są, Dean?  
Starszy łowca przetarł twarz, wziął głęboki oddech i pozwolił sobie na mały, ironiczny uśmieszek.  
-Och, to jasne. Gdzie indziej Ciemność mogła zabrać diabła?- uśmiech znikł mu z twarz.- Są oczywiście w Piekle.

 

Sam powiadomił Crowleya i cała piątka spotkała się po godzinie przy tajemnym wejściu do Piekła. Demon przywitał ich skinieniem głowy, choć wyglądał na trochę zdenerwowanego. Tymczasem Rowena z zainteresowaniem obserwowała Chucka, który wiercił się pod jej spojrzeniem. Sam wystąpił naprzód.  
-Dobrze. Crowley, daj Rękę Boga Chuckowi- Crowley zrobił to niechętnie i cofnął się odrobinę, mrużąc jak zwykle oczy.- Macie wszystkie składniki?- Rowena kiwnęła głową.  
-No to chodźmy- rzekł Dean, zaciskąjąc palce na niewielkim, ale niezwykle ostrym nożu, dodając sobie w ten sposób otuchy.  
Crowley ruszył przodem, umożliwiając im wejście. Przez całą drogę nie napotkali nikogo, co jednak ich nie zdziwiło. Demony nie były głupie; wiedziały, kim była Amara i do czego była zdolna, a że teraz porwała Lucyfera...  
Chuck szedł na samym końcu, trzymając się blisko Sama, i rozglądał się z przestrachem, co rusz zerkając na przedmiot, który ściskał w dłoni. Sam natomiast patrzył z niepokojem na Deana, którym z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, stąpał szybko, nie bacząc na to, że ktoś ich usłyszy. Przez jakiś czas szli w całkowitym milczeniu, słychać było jedynie ich ciężkie kroki, ciche oddechy i lekki szmer wody.  
Ich uszu dobiegł odległy, ale bardzo prawdziwy i przeraźliwy krzyk. Wszyscy poza Deanem stanęli jak wryci. Starszy łowca jedynie wyciągnął swój nóż i przyspieszył kroku. Pozostali po chwili ruszyli za nim. Krzyki stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Dean niemal wleciał do olbrzymiego pomieszczenia, które służyło kiedyś za salę tronową. Przed nim ukazała się taka sama scena, jaką widział w wizji. Łowca kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Rowena, Crowley i Sam ustawiają się przy stole w rogu, przygotowując składniki i Księgę Potępionych, po chwili całą uwagę skupił na Ciemności. U jego boku stanął Chuck, wyciągając Rękę Boga i ściskając Deana uspokajająco za ramię. Amara opuściła rękę; Lucyfer w ciele Casa natychmiast padł na ziemię. Z jego oczu i płytkich, ale bardzo licznych ran na twarzy i piersi, ciekła krew. Dean chciał do niego podbiec, ale drogę zastąpiła mu Ciemność.  
-Dean- powiedziała, jej oczy jak zwykle były puste.  
Wyglądała tak naiwnie i niewinnie... Nie- Dean potrząsnął głową, skupiając się- wiesz, kim ona jest, wiesz, co zrobiła z Casem, czy tam Lucyferem, nieważne... Nie możesz poddać się jej urokowi.  
Ciemność podeszła parę kroków, a Dean znów miał ten mętlik w głowie...i wtedy Chuck stanął przed nim, wyciągnął rękę z Dłonią, a Dean odzyskał jasność umysłu. Spojrzał szybko w stronę Roweny: zaklęcie było przygotowane, musiał teraz przekonać Castiela do wyrzucenia Lucyfera w niecałe pięć minut.  
Przełknął ślinę. Nie było to łatwe, gdy Ciemność zagradzała mu drogę. Jednak Chuck uśmiechnął się do niego i rzekł:  
-Idź.  
Po czym spojrzał znów na Amarę.  
-Zbyt długo jesteś na tym świecie. Nie pozwolę ci go zniszczyć.  
Dean zdążył podbiec do Casa, gdy z Ręki Boga błysnęło oślepiające światło. 

A potem ogarnęła ich ciemność.


	4. Chapter 4

To nie tak, że jak Lucyfer wykorzystywał jego ciało, Castiel nic nie czuł. Przeciwnie; był aniołem (z resztką Łaski, namiastką skrzydeł, które już nigdy nie polecą, ale mimo wszystko aniołem), więc był znacznie bardziej świadom całej sytuacji niż zwykły człowiek opętany przez anioła. Mimo, że wolał spędzać czas w wyimaginowanej kuchni Winchesterów, teraz szczególnie uważnie obserwował co się dzieje "na zewnątrz". Po torturach, jakie Amara zafundowała Lucyferowi, jego ciało było bardzo osłabione, ale, paradoksalnie, pomogło mu to wrócić do rzeczywistości. Słyszał Deana wołającego go po imieniu, ale nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. A może nie chciał? Przecież co by miał mu powiedzieć? Że znowu zawiódł? Że zniszczył wszystko, po raz kolejny, naiwnie ufając Lucyferowi, bo zwyczajnie czuł się niechciany i niedoceniany?  
Serce biło mu mocno, czy to z żalu czy osłabienia, i Cas zapragnął się wyłączyć, odciąć od tego wszystkiego....  
...ale nie mógł. Nie, kiedy na jego oczach Chuck stanął przed Amarą, odrzucił trzymany w ręce fragment miecza i na chwilę odwrócił się w jego stronę. Poczuł gniew Lucyfera, jego żal i głęboko skrywaną tęsknotę. I w tej chwili zrozumiał, kto przed nim stał. Tak to nim wstrząsnęło, że prawie zatracił się w emocjach archanioła.  
Castiel patrzył z przerażeniem, jak Chuck uśmiechnął się do niego, powiedział coś do Ciemności, po czym jego i jego siostrę ogarnęło oślepiające światło. Castiel zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że przez tyle lat szukał swojego ojca, a miał go prawie cały czas obok siebie, gdy nagle Dean padł nieprzytomny u jego stóp, a on sam musiał zamknąć oczy, żeby się nie wypaliły. Gdy je otworzył, Chuck i Amara zniknęli. Dean również podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego... a raczej na Lucyfera, którego w tej chwili ogarnęła niesamowita wściekłość.  
-Cas- wycharczał Dean, chwytając jego ciało za ramię.  
Castiel widział, jak Lucyfer z całej siły odrzucił rękę łowcy, usłyszał chrzęst łamanej kości. Dean jęknął z bólu i instynktownie się cofnął, ale zaraz potem przyczołgał bliżej. Castiel czuł rosnącą nienawiść archanioła i ogarnęła go panika. Chciał powiedzieć Deanowi, by uciekał, ale mimo, że starał się jak tylko mógł, nie potrafił przejąć kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Tymczasem Dean wyciągnął niewielki nóż, patrząc na niego z determinacją. Lucyfer prychnął pogardliwie, chwycił zdrową rękę Deana z siłą imadła, drugą ręką chwytając jego twarz.  
-Straciłem wszystko, Dean- powiedział tym swoim z pozoru spokojnym, kuszącym głosem.- Mogę w tej chwili skręcić ci kark, a ostatnim, co zobaczysz, będzie twarz twojego kochanego Castiela, który odbiera ci życie i nic nie może na to poradzić...  
Dean zamrugał szybko, po czym zrobił coś, co zamurowało zarówno Castiela, jak i Lucyfera; odwrócił ostrze w swoją stronę i wbił je w swoje ciało, wciąż mając dłoń trzymaną w silnym uścisku archanioła.  
-Nie!  
Krótki krzyk wyrwał się z ust Castiela. Znów odzyskał kontrolę.  
Dean uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, kładąc rękę na ranie, z której obficie ciekła gorąca krew.  
-Wiedziałem, że to zadziała- w oczach Deana świecił triumf, choć sam łowca upadł znów na ziemię, policzkiem opierając się o zimną podłogę. Z trudem uniósł wzrok na swojego anioła.  
-Musisz mi pomóc, Cas- wymamrotał, wyjmując nóż z rany, co spowodowało jeszcze obfitsze krwawienie.- Bez twojej pomocy umrę.  
-Nie mogę...Dean...Powstrzymuję Lucyfera, ja...- zająknął się.  
Dean spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.  
-Pewnie, że możesz. Wierzę w ciebie.

 

Dean nie wiedział, co dokładnie działo się w głowie Castiela. Podejrzewał jedynie, że wyglądało to raczej tak, jak gdy Crowley walczył z Lucyferem. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem jednak to Cas wygra, zwłaszcza, że Lucyfer był mocno osłabiony.  
Ciało Casa siedziało nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami, więc Dean zaryzykował przesunięcie się bliżej. Przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu odjął zdrową rękę od rany i, pojękując cicho z bólu, położył ją na policzku anioła i delikatnie pogłaskał go opuszkami palców. Cas momentalnie otworzył oczy.  
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, po czym, przy akompaniamencie głośnego krzyku anioła, smuga światła uciekła przez jego usta i uleciała przez sufit.  
Castiel przez chwilę dyszał ciężko, ale zaraz to on dotknął policzka łowcy. Dean poczuł znajomą uzdrawiającą moc Łaski przechodzącą przez jego ciało i westchnął cicho. Czuł ból, ale był to ból dobrego rodzaju, jak wyciąganie drzazgi ze skóry czy przeciąganie zmęczonych mięśni. Po chwili Cas zadrżał i upadł, a Dean znów mógł ruszać drugą ręką. Obejrzał się dokładnie- był uzdrowiony. Tymczasem Cas mrugał powoli, leżąc na ziemi. Dean pochylił się nad nim i podniósł go do pozycji siedzącej, obejmując silnymi ramionami. Cas westchnął.  
-W porządku, Dean- głos mu lekko drżał, ale był to jego własny, niski i zachrypnięty głos.- Muszę tylko chwilę odpocząć.  
Podbiegł do nich Sam i szybko kucnął przy nich.  
-Dobrze cię widzieć, Cas- rzekł, ściskając go za ramię. Cas tylko pokiwał głową i spuścił wzrok.  
-Co się stało, Sam?- spytał Dean, wciąż trzymając anioła w ramionach.- Gdzie są Chuck i Amara?  
Sam oblizał nerwowo usta. Przez chwilę drapał się po głowie, w końcu westchnął.  
-Po tym jak...zemdlałeś- zaczął- Chuck ukazał się mi... to znaczy...-westchnął.- Powiedział, że zajmie się Amarą. Że już...że ona już nigdy nie wróci... ale on chyba też...  
-Co?  
-Dean, on jest...-Samowi załamał się głos. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Dean patrzył na niego ze zdumieniem. Cas uniósł głowę.  
-Lucyfer go szuka, Sam- mruknął.- Pomoże mu. Razem dadzą radę.  
-Lucyfer chce pomóc Chuckowi? Co ty bredzisz, Cas?- Dean zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego uważnie.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się słabo.  
-Tak długo go szukałem, Dean. Myślałem, że nas opuścił. A on cały czas był wśród nas...  
-Nie, Cas, to nie...-Dean otworzył usta ze zdumienia.- To nie może być...  
Ale Cas tylko pokiwał głową. Dean nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Chuck. Pisarz Chuck, strachliwy, lubiący muzykę Prorok Boga. Który okazał się być samym Bogiem, a nie Jego prorokiem. Dean nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. O dziwo, tyle się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatniej godziny, że postanowił zająć się tą całą sytuacją później. Teraz chciał tylko odprowadzić Sama i Casa do domu i położyć się do łóżka.  
Sam spojrzał za siebie.  
-Crowley i Rowena zniknęli- mruknął, kręcąc głową.- To było pewne. No dobrze- klasnął w dłonie.- Teraz pozostaje nam jedynie zaufać Chuckowi..i Lucyferowi- zaśmiał się cicho.- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem.  
Cas nadal siedział ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię.  
-Tak was przepraszam- szepnął.- Nie wiem, co ja sobie myślałem... Chyba chciałem po prostu poczuć, że też coś robię, żeby pomóc... Ale wszystko schrzaniłem...  
-Zamknij się, Cas- powiedział przyjaźnie Dean.  
Castiel popatrzył na niego smutnym wzrokiem.  
-Ile już razy pomogłeś uratować świat- kontynuował Dean.- Może i aniołowie nie uważają cię za bohatera, okej, ale dla mnie, dla nas- wskazał na siebie i brata- jesteś rodziną. Nigdy nie zapomnę, że to ty wyciągnąłeś mnie z Piekła. Ile dla mnie poświęciłeś.  
Dean popatrzył na Sama. Młodszy łowca wstał, odchrząknął cicho i rzekł trochę niezręcznie:  
-To ja... to ja idę do Impali, przyjdźcie niedługo, chłopaki.  
I odszedł szybkim krokiem. Dean wstał i wyciągnął rękę. Castiel ujął ją i również się podniósł, ale mimo to Dean nie puszczał jego dłoni.  
-Wiesz, że nie potrafię zbytnio wyrażać swoich uczuć- mruknął, patrząc w ziemię. Potem jednak podniósł wzrok i pokręcił głową.- Chrzanić to. Myślałem, że to koniec i już cię więcej nie zobaczę- przytulił anioła z całej siły, chowając twarz w jego szyi i czując przyjemne ciepło drugiego ciała. Castiel położył ręce na plecach łowcy, głaszcząc go delikatnie. Dean wsłuchał się w bicie serca Casa, łaskocząc oddechem jego kark.  
-Dziękuję- rzekł cicho Castiel. Nie wiedział, co ma jeszcze powiedzieć, więc stał nieruchomo, napawając się bliskością łowcy. W końcu Dean zaśmiał się, ucałował delikatnie czubek głowy anioła i odsunął się odrobinę, znów chwytając dłoń Castiela.  
-Chodźmy do domu. Przyda nam się trochę odpoczynku.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko, ściskając dłoń Deana.  
-Brzmi świetnie.


End file.
